demon lost and found
by killroy
Summary: demon breaks in to yamas vault and is tracked down by yusuke and co.


Mystery Demon: The wind demon escapade  
  
I do not own yu yu hakusho the people that do wear overly priced business suits. This story takes place little bit after the dark tournament. "..." Indicates speech  
  
"Uremeshi why the hell do we have to do this man I can't but sense this dark feeling you guys, whined Kuwabara. Of you sense a dark presence kuwabaka this is black grove you imbecile mocked Hiei." Kuwabara was about to retort when Yusuke caught Kuwabarra by shoulder and whispered, Kuwabara we're being followed." Kuwabarra to sneak a peek but was interceded by Yusuke. "Kuwabarra I don't want them to know that we are aware of their presence yusuke, whispered.  
  
"Whatever say Uremeshi, muttered Kuwabara." After catching up with Hiei and Kurama they continued their trek through the grove until they made it in to a clearing. Yusuke beginning to get very impatient yelled, come out you stupid idiot we know that you're here and have been following us."  
  
Moments later a demon resembling a human more than any demon emerged from the shadow. So are you here to take back what I stole is that it queried, the demon. Yea that's right did you actually think that you could get away with it questioned yusuke. Well I suppose it really doesn't matter because no matter what happens it will be coming with us whether you like it or not threatened yusuke.  
  
"You know how seriously fucked up it is that after slaving for decades of fine tuning and finally perfecting the technique. The damn thing is taken away from me out of fear and no real justification at all except the fact that I refused to align my self with the reikai. They felt as if I wasn't with them than I was against them, stated the demon."  
  
"So what's your point why am I supposed to care? Bellowed yusuke. Growing tired of talking the demon made a proposition" if you fight me and win I will go before your court to face my judgment" stated the demon.  
  
"That fine with me I'll fight you come on lets go, Yusuke taunted. With that yusuke took his stance and began to power up the demon was starting to get frantic began to power up as well. Yusuke took the first move charging the demon with a flurry of punches barely managing to dodge each one. Yusuke managing to catch the demon off guard slammed in a big hook that made the demon plummet right through fifteen of the rather enormous trees.  
  
Yusuke went to continue his assault but abruptly jump back as the demon went on the offensive by throwing punches that were emitting extremely powerful winds. "What the hell? questioned yusuke. What's the matter don't tell me that you weren't expecting me to use some form of spirit energy mocked the demon." So let me introduce you to my technique called hurricane thrust bellowed the demon thrusting his palm forward emitting another blast of wind. Bracing himself for impact yusuke notice something peculiar about the blast itself and barely dodging at the last moment he watch as the blast made contact with a nearby tree and saw as it splintered into tiny little piece. Utterly speechless he gaped at the sight before his very eyes. "So what do you think come on boy don't tell me you thought that it was just ordinary wind mocked the demon. Well yea how was I supposed to Know defended yusuke?" With that said the demon charged yusuke again preparing another wind thrust. But this time yusuke was ready and waited for the blast and dodged and fired a spirit gun blast right into the ribs of the demon. Feeling his air sucked from him demon gasped and felt the blow of yusuke fist as it slammed him through a dozen of the nearby trees. Yusuke walked up to the wooden rubble and noticed it stir at it exploded and there was wind everywhere. The demon emerged battered and went to attack once again but gave in to fatigue as he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Yusuke was exhausted to having expended so much spirit energy during the fight sat down to catch his breath. Yusuke froze as he saw the demons form beginning to stir. The demon made an effort to stand but collapsed to the ground finding his body had been weakened too much even stand up. "Damn it muttered the demon. I lost so I will do as you say condoned the demon." With that yusuke flipped open his two way communicator to the spirit world" Botan I have got our demon come get him to take him to spirit world. Sure thing yusuke I'll be there momentarily replied Botan." While waiting for Botan to arrive for transport back to Reikai Yusuke asked the demon some questions "what I wanna know is how you made the wind destroy the entire tree with only the wind questioned yusuke. Well it took me centuries to discipline my spirit enough that I could compact the wind into a tangible force like that. In other words it took me hundreds of practice just so I could even do that. That technique you used was quite impressive in my opinion expressed the demon. Yea it is good but the only down side is that I can only fire about 6 shots a day. So I really do need to conserve when I fighting an opponent stated yusuke." As they yusuke finished the sentence he noticed Botan who had just arrived. "Where are Kuwabara and the others questioned Botan. Behind us they should be here shortly answered yusuke. So you recovered the stolen item in question yusuke asked Botan. No I didn't but I really don't how when I was never even told what to look for shot yusuke. Are you talking about this Botan Queried the demon holding out a softball-sized orb glowing a bright green cackling with red electricity. Yes that's it exactly now hand it over demanded Botan. I'm sorry I can't do that exclaimed the demon. With that said he shoved the orb into his chest. Yelling in pain as a giant bolt of lightning struck his body after the pain he receded the demon stated being really hyped up "oh man what a rush I never will get used to that feeling."  
  
What did you just do gasped Botan. Well isn't it obvious I just took back what was rightfully mine. What are you talking about muttered Yusuke? The only person I have ever seen with an orb like that was the old fossil Genkai stated yusuke." Well I had heard of her technique and saw its advantages created an orb to store my own energy stated the demon. Well let's get going then said Botan. What about Kuwabarra asked yusuke?" I'm right here Uremeshi exclaimed Kuwabarra. Well ok then lets go then said yusuke."  
  
So what did you think did like love it hate it well doesn't matter. Like my policy is if u hated it flame it if enjoyed it encourage it. The next chapter will be longer I promise.  
  
Preview on next episode: This is yusuke and next time we will travel to reikai where this strange new demon will receive his judgment and somehow get off free all next time yu yu hakusho 


End file.
